walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly Cooper Thieves in Time:Breakout!
"Breakout!" was a job for Sly Cooper in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Walkthrough Objectives *Break into the Imperial Prison and free Rioichi Cooper. Goals *Gather parts of the Samurai Costume. *Break into the prison *Free Rioichi Walkthrough Part 1 The first important thing to do here is put together a Samurai Costume. To do that, you must steal a few parts of it, split between a few boar guards. First, you must steal the helmet from the guard located near the Sushi House. The next thing to steal is the chest plate from a guard located behind the Geisha House. The last thing you need is the leggings. Head to the guard located near a cliff and steal them off of him. Once you have all parts, you can now wear the Samurai Costume. Press to switch in and out of the costume. Also note that you cannot use Sly's normal moves while wearing the disguise. Part 2 Now that you have the costume, head to the door of the prison and get past the guard. Once inside, you must make good use of the disguise to sneak past the guards - get caught, and the job is a failure! Head down the path to the large opening where Rioichi's cage is. To reach it, you must make sure way up to the dragon bridge. Turn left and sneak past two guards, through a door. On the left wall is a crawl space which will take you to a room where several guards are gathered around a table. Crawl underneath the tables to reach the other side. You will then come outside and onto a boardwalk. The first part of the boardwalk is not leveled up with the rest of it, and since you cannot jump with the Samurai Costume on, you will need to sneak past the first guard without it. Luckily, this guard will doze off occasionally and his flashlight will move out of the way, allowing you to sneak past and jump. You will need the costume to sneak past the next two guards. Once you sneak past them, you will enter into a large room with flaming dragon statues and giant swinging axes. The Samurai Armor will protect against fire, but will not save you from the axes. Traverse the narrow walkway while avoiding these hazards. Spire jump onto a point, then jump onto the next walkway. Once again, you must don the disguise and dodge the hazards again. Spire jump twice to reach the platform with a sleepy guard. Walk out of the room and you be on another boardwalk just like the last one. Wait for the first guard to doze off, then jump the gap. Don the disguise to sneak past the second guard. You will then enter into another room with more flaming dragons and swinging axes. Once you reach the end of the walkway, attach to the rope and swing down to the base of a small cliff, then climb up and sneak along a short ledge, then climb up to the platform above. Head outside and cross the boardwalk, and you will enter into a small room with a locked gate. There are three guards in the room, and one of them holds the key to the gate. Head to the guard on the far end of the room and steal the key off of him. Head to the gate and unlock it. Head outside, and once you step onto the green switch, the gate will close, the remainder of the dragon bridge will fall apart and several dragon statues appear. The costume is going to come in real handy here, as the shield (used by pressing ) can be used to reflect fireballs back at the statues. As you destroy each statue, several hooks and spire jump points will appear to help you get across and reach Rioichi's cage. After you take down all of the statues and reach Rioichi, the job is a success! Pictures Breakout1.png Videos Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time